


Whispers

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [22]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, FUCK, Ghosts, Hand Jobs, It takes place before the first game, M/M, Presumed Dead, Rape/Non-con Elements, Talking To Dead People, like two weeks before mike comes in or whatever, this is why im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whispers. The fucking whispers. They always came from the same place at the same time and he sure as hell didn't want to know who- or what- was making them. Curiosity kills the cat, as they say. Too bad he wasn't the cat that died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

Author's Note:  _I'M ON A HIIIGHWAY TO HELL, I'M ON A HIIGHHHWAY TO HELL._  Seriously fanfiction like this is why i'm going to hell aka my birth place. But yall coming with me, we in this together.

But i've been having some SERIOUS nightmares about FNAF lately so i think i'm gonna lay off it for a while. (pppstt, i'm not.) but like seriously, i'll wake up all sweaty and terrorized, because it gets pretty bad in my dreams man. And plus im all fucking paranoid and sleep-deprived! I blame Scott Cawthon's game makin' ass xD//

 

  _ **Whispers**_

 

Three am. Every night. Scott would hear a shuffle, and then some sort of groan followed by hushed dark whispers. And everytime he would stop whatever he was doing and freeze, listening closely to try and find what direction they were coming from. And, as always, it was from the fucking left hallway. And one quiet night when he was feeling particularly brave, he didn't hear the strange noises like he usually had. So he took all the courage he could muster and walk out the left hallway door and creep down the hallway, and to the spare parts room, where he almost shit himself. Just as he walked up to the door, he heard someone say something from the inside, _right next to him._ He almost had a heart attack, but managed to make it back into the security of his office without dying.

 But tonight, he had honest to god had enough of it. Whatever poor soul was locked up in one of those costumes must have been someone who ticked off the animatronics or something. They were probably asking for help! Or, that's at least what he told himself to go in there.

 So it was quiet. The only animatronic that was actually there today was Foxy, who was unusually quiet because the others had gone to a factory a few blocks away for minor repairs. So at three twelve am, and no moans or groans or whispers, Scott ignored the pounding in his heart and took a deep breath. _'Fuck, let's just get this done.'_

A flashlight in hand, he walked out to the left hall, flashing the light down it to make sure that nothing was indeed there. He was relieved to see nothing but the dirty floor and the smell of musk.

 "It's all fine, fine fine." He said quietly to himself, taking small steps down the hall. He passed the bathroom, flashing the light down into them once or twice to ensure that there was, nobody creeping around after hours. And to his luck, there was not. Thank _god_.

 Continuing down the hall, he felt a sense of paranoia that told him, 'run, run back to the office and shut both doors before they get you.' 

 But he reached the spot that he had been in only a few weeks before when the whispers started to happen again- he stood there for a moment, looking over his shoulder and flashing the light all around just to be sure.

 

 Nothing. Silence. The only sound was the music that played very low at the stage where the animatronics should be, and Foxy's little singing that placed from his broken voice box sometimes.

 

 So he stood there, listening for any strange sounds. But none came. He kept an eye on the clock at the end of the hall, and it had been around six minutes of nothingness. He sighed to himself and wondered why he was scared in the first place. He knew this place front and back, back to front, upside and down. But he supposed that's another reason he should be scared, because he fucking knew that crazy insane shit went down there.

 

 He dismissed those thoughts.

 

 He glared at the parts and service room with a new sense of confidence- there was nothing in there. Sure, he hadn't been in there for a few months because he didn't need to be. So much could happen in that much time. But the chances of it being any more than a stupid malfunctioning voice box or a stray cat that found its way in was low. There was nothing to fear in Fazbear's Pizza, after all. Sure, the animatronics could be a little aggressive, but people held them in their hearts. That's all that mattered, and if he had to play hero than he was completely fine with that idea. 

 He put a hand to the door knob and opened the door. 

 First of all, he was hit with a smell. ** _[A disgusting smell that made his lungs want to explode](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c9/01/24/c90124ee3ef5b53ed1dd7a0ad1a61898.jpg)_** \- a really...deathly smell. "Shit," He said quietly with a small laugh. "I have to clean this place out sooner or later."

 But he excused the smell and walked in. Flashing his light in front of him, he saw the old freddy, bonnie, and chica heads laying strewn around on the tables and shelves. He saw a few endoskeletons and hand-paws, extra plastic teeth and other assortments of extra parts. Normal. Exactly normal and just as it should be. Nothing abnormal or-

 

  _Crea[k](http://static3.lxdcdn.net/images/max/w/806/b9ea6f43d02faa852b5fa162f6ad1625.gif)_[.](http://static3.lxdcdn.net/images/max/w/806/b9ea6f43d02faa852b5fa162f6ad1625.gif)

 

 He froze where he stood. 

 

 That was definitely the door. Closing. But there was no draft in there, no fan, no air conditioner. No heating. Nothing. Someone- or something had to touch it.

 

 Scott almost didn't turn around- he had a thought that maybe if he didn't turn around to face whatever it was it would just leave, and forget that he existed. 

 

 But he did. And looking at the door, there was nothing in the outside light that still protruded through the small space left open. So Scott hesitantly flashed his flashlight at the door, his heart threatening to explode.

 

 "G-golden Bonnie?"

 

 Golden Bonnie- the first suit made in that kind of model. In fact, one of the first suits that were EVER made into the Fazbear company.

 

 But what was it doing awake?

 

"Shit- shit- Listen, i-i uh, don't kill me alright? I'm just gonna leave, and let you be, okay? Is that okay?" Scott put his hands in the air, still flashing the light on the broken down, unkept costume. Huh, something was weird about it though, it looked like there was an endoskeleton inside.

 

Springtrap didn't move, but his head tilted in what seemed to be confusion. "I just want to leave, okay?" Scott slowly crept to the door, his hands still in the air, flashlight still pointed. 

 

When he got too close, though, Springtrap made a step forward in front of the door. Scott stopped moving and backed up. 

 

"Shh, sh. it's okay, its okay. Please let me leave. Please."

 

Springtrap emitted a low growl from his throat. He took another small step forward, his ear twitching a bit. He backed up into one of the shelves, knocking down two of the empty heads and crashing them onto the floor. Spring looked at them, simply kicking them out of the way and continued walking twards the shorter man.

 

"Fuck- fuck-"

 

There was nowhere else to run or hide. This was it.

 

_This was the en[d.](http://memecrunch.com/meme/R2TM/sike-meme/image.jpg?w=500&c=1)_

 

Scott shut his eyes tightly and held his breath as Springtrap reached breathing distance. He tried to think of something to maybe not focus on the situation at hand, but all he could hear was the low growl that came from that thing. 

 

But when the pain didn't hit him, or anything in fact, he dared to open his eyes.

 

Springtrap was looking at Scott in an interested kind of way. His eyes glowed as he put his foam nose to his forehead, his broken down fingers reaching Scott's shoulders. It wasn't a hurtful kind of touch, it was more of something someone would do to comfort someone. It felt awkward, and he was still sure he was going to die of an terrorized heart attack.

 

 Scott tried to wiggle his way of out the grip of the suit above him but he couldn't. It's grip got tighter, not enough to hurt but enough to keep him in place.

 

 And then it started to whisper. He tried to make out what it was saying, but the words were mumbled and dark and inaudible. As if it mattered, though. All that mattered now was getting out alive and making sure to never, ever, ever come back in here _again_.

 

"Listen, let me go, i don't know what you're saying or what you wa-"

 

Hold on a second. 

 

 Scott felt one of it's hands move down his torso and down to his downstairs, Springtrap gripping the fabric that held on his black pants.

 

 "What are you doing you f-"

 

 It started to pull down his pants. A huge bloody, old and torn up  _monster_  was taking off his pants.

 

"H-hey! Stop that! _"_

 

 As if his words even mattered now. Springtrap slowly pulled down his pants until his boxers were clearly visible. Then, despite Scott's warnings and swear words and empty threats, it took off those too. He was left with his pants down, exposed and venerable, at the will of what seemed to simply be a curious monster. It pushed Scott against the wall harsher, its right hand grazing over the area above his downstairs. Scott shut his eyes tightly and focused on breathing, focused on staying alive. He wondered what he- it, was trying to do. They shouldn't have this much self awareness, even if it was actually awake and this wasn't some kind of prank. 

 Springtrap slowly wrapped his broken fingers around Scott, gently pushing up. He opened his eyes and growled at it, who seemed to smirk down at him. "Shit- s-stop!"

 But he didn't. And all the gods damned, he was getting hard. There was no way that he would enjoy a six and a half foot creature touching him, no way in all hell. No way in...

  _Shit_.

 It slowly continued to work it's hands up and down, Scott gripping onto the wall behind him. He bit his lip harshly, drawing a bit of blood from how hard he was really trying not to moan and embarrass himself. He wasn't going to allow himself to enjoy this, any of whatever this was because it was wrong and disgusting. He had standards, and this didn't happen to meet any of them.

 But it didn't stop, it kept going. And shoot, he was actually going to-

 He couldn't hold back a small groan as he came onto the golden yellow suit above him.

 

 As he stopped biting his lip and relaxed a bit, Springtrap took his hand from his shoulder and backed up a bit. Scott glanced up at the creature and furrowed his brow, pulling up his pants in shame. "You- why did you-"

 Springtrap emitted a barely audible laugh.

 

 "Hold on a second." As he was done pulling his pants up, he walked twards the tall bunny and examined its face. He took his hand and slowly reached it up to its face, seeing if it would break his arm for attempting to touch. It didn't. So he continued, lifting the broken head off of the costume to reveal something...weird.

 

"Vincent- is that- is that you?

 

 A nod.

 

 "Oh you fucking _idiot_." Scott groaned and put the head back into place on the suit. "Jesus christ. Thats why you haven't been coming to work- you're fucking _dead_."

 

~~_"Not really."_ ~~

 

Scott glanced back to the golden suit and tilted his head. "Well, whatever happened with you- you deserved it."

 

And as much as he liked to admit, that wasn't the last time that he heard whispers and went to investigate.

**Author's Note:**

> Should i come up with a new name for Phone Guy? Like is Scott getting too weird since it's the creators name or-  
> [also its 3 fuckign am this fanfic sucks and i suck too i dont even care at this point]


End file.
